


Kai Vanya and the Mimic

by armedtruths



Series: The Adventures of Theo Mossblossom and Kai Vanya [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Role-Playing Games
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mimic, Multi, Other, Restraints, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Porn, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armedtruths/pseuds/armedtruths
Summary: Kai Vanya, a nonbinary human ranger, wakes up in an inn to find a strange wardrobe in their room. Thinking they left their pack in the wardrobe, they find that it's a very unique wardrobe indeed - a mimic in heat. Can Kai take it?





	Kai Vanya and the Mimic

I wake up, bleary-eyed and barely functioning to see an ornate wardrobe in the corner of the tiny room that I rented from the surly innkeeper late last night. The sun is barely peeking above the treetops, and I groan and turn over. 

Wait. Was that wardrobe there last night?

Surely it must have been. Where else could my pack have gone? I feel around the blankets to see if I had, once again, slept curled around my things. There was nothing there. A little concerned, I rise from the bed, still in my traveling clothes from last night. I thought back on how I’d gotten myself here: traveling with Theo, Druid of the Moon (heat rose in my cheeks as I thought of all those very cold nights where she and I did what we had to do to keep warm, the way my name, Kai Vanya, sounded as it came out of her mouth—I snapped myself back to reality), how we wandered and fought monsters, seeking adventure and calming the restlessness inside ourselves. Unlike other humans, I never planned to settle down. Maybe it’s because I’ve never been like other humans: neither a boy nor a girl, in between genders, always on the outside.

Silently, I pad over to the wardrobe, reaching for the handle to find my pack. It feels different—slimy? Wait—this is no ordinary wardrobe. I recoil in surprise as the handle transforms into a tentacle that wraps itself around my wrist. Horrified, I watch as tentacles grow from the wardrobe, the wood outline blurring and fading into a writhing mass that, upon closer inspection, was never really a piece of furniture, only a crude approximation intended to lure unsuspecting travelers into its trap: a mimic.

And I, the unsuspecting traveler, was very trapped. Panicking, I pull on my wrist, trying to free myself. Damn me for sleeping without weapons! The one time I could have used a dagger strapped to my ankle! The more I pull, the more the tentacle wraps around me, soon capturing my other wrist and both my legs, caressing—wait, caressing?  
It isn’t trying to eat me?

I slowly stop struggling, cautiously waiting to see what it does. I feel some of the tentacles wrap around me, pulling me in closer. It hesitates for a moment, like it’s still considering eating me, and I tense for the worst. Then it grabs me and pulls me close, and I let out the breath I didn’t know I’d been holding.

As I release that breath, it takes the opportunity to fill my mouth with tentacles—five, forcing my mouth wide open—and begins to tear off my clothes. I feel my pussy start to grow wetter and wetter, anticipating what’s coming. I shudder a little at the sudden cold air on my skin, and tentacles quickly move across my body. I feel my limbs being spread open, and I don’t resist. In fact, I encourage it.

“Please, fuck me!” I stammer around the tentacles in my mouth. Suddenly, it pulls me into the wardrobe—inside itself? —binding me spread-eagle against the flat surface of the would-be armoire. As the doors slam shut, I catch a glimpse of my pack under the bed that I slept in. 

Fuck. If it wasn’t clear before, it is now—this is a mimic. 

All thoughts are quickly driven from my head as I see four tentacles curling up around my body, caressing my hips and finding my breasts, squeezing and kneading them, playing with my nipples. I let out a moan before I can stop myself. I’m dripping wet already, and I see two incredibly thick tentacles rise, curling around my legs. There’s something about these tentacles that’s different from the other nine that are currently playing with my body, but I don’t have time to think about it. I feel the five tentacles move inside my mouth, and I do my best to take them into my throat, swallowing around them.

The two fat tentacles move their way closer to my pussy and ass at the same time, soon joined by a third, teasing me. The third tentacle rubs up against my pussy, testing it, seeming happy. Then, it moves on to my un-prepped ass, squirting out a cool, slippery liquid that ignites a strange fire in my core. I want more. Moaning desperately through my full mouth, my jaw fully unhinged (something that Theo appreciated, I mused to myself), I tried to move my hips to get friction from the thin air as the third tentacle coats the first two fat tentacles in the same strange liquid.  
Then a thought hits me: it’s an aphrodisiac. This is really happening. I’m inside a mimic, about to get double-penetrated (triple-penetrated?). 

I was born ready. I try to spread my legs, but I’m already being held open, so open, so vulnerable. I’m begging for its tentacles inside me. The five tentacles in my mouth secrete that sweet, strange liquid, and I swallow it, making me even more turned on. The mimic is chattering and giggling to itself like it knows something I don’t know.  
To be honest, it probably does, but I don’t have long to ponder. As soon as I think I can’t take the waiting any longer, the two tentacles finally penetrate me, and it’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before. 

I feel amazing, so stretched open. There’s pain, yes, but pleasant pain. I can feel the two tentacles rubbing against each other through the wall between my asshole and my pussy. I’m crying out, screaming for more around the tentacles in my mouth because I feel so full. It’s rubbing my g-spot because it’s so big inside me that it’s rubbing everywhere, and it’s maddening. I’m so helpless that I can’t do anything but moan as the tentacles move faster in my pussy and ass, the ones in my mouth twitching. I try to beg for it to rub my clitoris. I’m so close to orgasm.

As I reach for my clit, it forcefully pulls my arm up—god, that’s so hot—keeping me spread-eagle, not allowing me to touch myself. I feel all the tentacles inside me filling me with a hot, sticky liquid as a shiver goes through them and the mimic makes a trilling moan. Even though I haven’t come yet, I feel strangely satisfied, but mostly just frustrated. It pulls out of all my holes, and for a second, I think it’s done with me, but instead, I receive a face full of its ejaculate, and hot cum splatters on my inner thighs and ass.

I moan, frustrated, not having found climax but licking the cum off my face where I can reach it, moving my hips back and forth in a search for friction. It can’t leave me like this! I need to come!

The mimic takes notice of me, finally, and I hear that odd trilling giggle again. Then, I feel a sharp jerk as the tentacles around my legs hoist me up into the air, suspending me upside down with my legs spread. Squealing in surprise and arousal, I feel blood rush to my head. The third tentacle, the one that gave me the aphrodisiac, hovers at my face again, and I open my mouth to accept it, and it begins to fuck my mouth. I feel so dirty, so deviant, and so good.

At the same time, the five tentacles that were in my mouth before split into three groups: two push into my ass, still gaping from being fucked; two into my pussy, dripping wet, and the third focuses solely on my clitoris. The two tentacles that had fucked my pussy and ass before aren’t idle either: I feel them slowly run up my arms and coil around my neck, beginning to squeeze softly.

For some reason, I know that this mimic isn’t going to choke me to death; I trust it. Or maybe that’s just the aphrodisiac speaking.

As they squeeze tighter and tighter around my neck, cutting off my air supply, I get closer and close. I just need a little more stimulation to come, I can feel that pre-orgasm rush as it pummels my pussy and ass, furiously rubbing my clit, undulating and writhing inside me. My head is pounding and I feel hot all over, focusing in my face and deep inside my core, and my orgasm approaches me. 

I scream in the tentacles’ grip as I come, and it’s so overwhelming that I feel myself whiting out. My holes clench down on the tentacles as I thrash helplessly, still being held firmly, still spread-eagle. I’m orgasming without any control, and my world narrows to being fucked.

\--

As I come to, I find myself lying on the floor in front of the blank space where the wardrobe originally stood. In that empty space is my torn clothes in a pile at my feet. My body aches all over, especially my throat, hips, and still-throbbing, swollen groin. I stand up on wobbly legs and catch a glimpse of myself in the dusty mirror. It’s clear I’ve been fucked within an inch of my life: my face, chest, and genitals are splattered with a dry crust, and I notice dark bruises on my neck from where the tentacles choked me. There are matching bruises around my wrists and ankles. As I examine myself, I hear a soft knock at the door. 

Quickly, I grab the blanket and wrap it around myself, opening the door. Standing in front of me is my traveling companion, a small elf about a head shorter than me. She has long blonde hair worn in a loose braid and mismatched eyes. She wears a silver and green dress with an iron chain necklace: this is Theodosia Mossblossom, Druid of the Moon, wood elf. 

In a soft but concerned voice, she says, “I heard some loud noises from the room over and was wondering if you were okay…what…what happened to your face, Vanya?” She uses my last name to admonish me.  
“I’m fine, don’t worry about me. I…ran into a mimic,” I say, allowing myself a small smile and touching the bruises on my throat, “and I seduced it.” 

Theo’s eyes widen. “Kai Vanya! A mimic! Where? What was it disguised as? Tell me everything!” she exclaims. “You were also just attacked by a monster, judging by the state of your face. I should probably look you over, make sure you’re not injured, or…” 

“No, I wasn’t attacked. It’s okay, Theo.” I let the blanket slip down my shoulders, exposing myself to her. “I let it do this to me. I liked it. But you can look me over if you want to; that would be a good idea.”

“Okay,” Theo says worriedly, stepping into the room and looking around, noticing the pile of shredded clothes. “Sit on the bed,” she orders, rummaging through her pouches as she pulls out a bunch of medical equipment. Health potions, a stethoscope, some herbs. Nothing out of the ordinary. Theo is always such a worrywart. I gingerly sit, wincing at the pressure on my sore holes.

“Theo, this is overkill,” I complain. “It’s just rough sex.” However, I don’t stop her from inspecting me. Confidently, she feels my body for abrasions, injuries, and inconsistencies, her hands brushing over me, perhaps lingering a little longer than they should. She chips off a little bit of the dried crust from my chest and between my legs, and then checks my pulse and feels for broken ribs.

“It’s not overkill,” she states confidently. “I know you’re used to being in charge in the bedroom, Kai, but since this is a medical issue, that means I’m in charge.” She gives me a sharp look. “Now tell me what happened. What was the mimic disguised as?” 

I sigh. “It’s not about being in charge, but this is ridiculous. And besides, you don’t have to worry about me, Theo. I’m resilient, and I knew what I was walking into. It was disguised as a wardrobe. Would you like the details of exactly how it fucked me?” She smiles at that suggestion, rubbing ointment into the bruises on my wrists, ankles, and neck, then wipes the rest of the dried cum away after taking a few more samples.

“A wardrobe, you say? Hmm, well, that’s what I thought it might be.” She begins grinding up some herbs that I can’t identify, then mixes in a little bit of the crust, a splash of liquor, and some glowing liquid.

“Wait, uh, what are you doing? I…oh, that feels good, soothing, that ointment. I like it.” 

“Good. Hold still. Now what exactly is your experience with mimics? Do you know why it’s important that I knew what it was disguised as?” As they ask me these questions, she turns around and presses a bowl into my hands. “Here, drink this.”

“Well,” I begin, shifting my hands on the bowl, “I had just woken up and was looking for my pack in the wardrobe. It grabbed me, and I thought it was going to kill me, but instead, it fucked me, and here I am. I don’t really know anything else. I didn’t realize it had so many tentacles!” I shudder at the memory, rubbing my arms and letting out a happy little sigh before taking a sip of the liquid in the bowl. “Ugh, what’s this?”

“That is a contraceptive,” says Theo, looking at me pointedly. “Mimics disguise themselves as wardrobes when it’s time for them to reproduce. They wait for a humanoid like usual, but instead of eating them, they release an aphrodisiac and fuck the humanoid.”

I spit out the liquid in shock. “What the fuck! That’s fucked up! Also, you know I can’t get pregnant anyway, why bother?”

“No, drink it, mimics work a bit differently anyway. Your body is just a carrier, it’s complicated. I have to take the contraceptive too, and you know I don't even have the proper genitalia to get pregnant. Trust me, drink that and you’ll be fine.” 

“Oh. Okay.” I take another hesitant sip. “It tastes disgusting.” 

“I know.” Theo says, watching me drink the rest. I notice a small glint in her eyes as she says, “More tentacles than expected, huh? Well, did you like it?” She sits down on the bed and nuzzles into me. 

“Yeah, “ I say, wrapping my arm around her. “Way more tentacles. It was amazing, Theo. I’ve never felt so stuffed full in my life. I’m pretty sure I straight-up whited out.” Theo giggles. 

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Kai.” She pauses for a minute, gently playing with my nipple, then says softly, “As it turns out, I rather like fucking mimics when I get the chance too. Normally, they’re huge pests, but when they’re in heat, oh boy! It almost makes how annoying they usually are worthwhile.”

“Mmm…Theo…I’m so sensitive…wait, you’ve fucked a mimic before?” Theo looks up into my eyes, blinking innocently. 

“Of course. I did it all the time before we met. How do you think I knew how to make that contraceptive?” 

“Oh, uh…I just thought it was part of your druid skills, something you were taught.” I shift a little closer to her. “Did you have to learn from a bad experience, or…?” I trail off.

“Well, my teacher taught me the formula but…let’s just say I have a lot of practice making it. My late young adult years were tough. There weren’t many attractive young humanoids in the overgrown dungeons of the forest.”

“I didn’t realize you were such a deviant. Are there a bunch of half-Theo mimics running around out there?” I joke, pressing my lips to Theo’s temple. 

She blushes and says with a hint of superiority, “Well, actually, they’d be full mimics, but…no. I always took the drug right after. And you knew full well what a deviant I am. After all, Kai, I let you lock me up in manacles and fuck my ass!” She pouts for a second, then snuggles up into me, hugging me around my waist. “Maybe we’ll go fuck a mimic together sometime? 

“I’d like to fuck a mimic with you, Theo,” I say, wrapping my arms around her torso. 

“Good. I’ve actually been keeping one in a bag of holding…I was planning on putting it in your room as a surprise.” Theo nuzzles into my chest and says, “But for now, cuddle me. You need to recover. Healer’s orders.”

“Wait…so that mimic in this room wasn’t yours?!?!” I say, obediently cuddling closer. 

“Of course not! I wouldn’t just put it in here and leave you alone! That’s unethical! I'd come enjoy it right with you!" 

“Then where did it come from??” 

“Sometimes they just slip in, babe. They're mimics, it’s kind of what they do. Just be happy it wasn’t a toilet, or your bed, or a chest. Then it might have tried to eat you.”

“Oh, okay.” For a second, I’m worried, but then all my feelings are replaced with exhaustion as my eyes flutter closed. “Stay with me?” I mumble, almost half asleep. 

“I will,” Theo whispers, nuzzling into me. I fall asleep curled around her, dreaming of tentacles.


End file.
